Command
Command & Conquer: Revenge of the Brotherhood is a game released by EA Games in 2009. It is a prequel to Command & Conquer 4 and a sequel to Kanes Wrath. This game also features the Forgotten and Scrin as playable factions in the Campaign. This timeline is set in 2054 where Tiberium is starting to make Earth almost impossible to to live on. There are a total of only 12 missions per campaign. Units GDI Units *Rifle Squad *Missile Squad *Grenadier Squad *Sniper Team *Engineer *Zone Trooper *Commando *APC *Pitbull *Preator Tank *Shatterer *Mammoth Tank *MCV *Harvester *Orca Gunship *Hammerhead *Firehawk Nod Units *Black Hand *Commando *Scorpion Tank *Raider Buggy *Attack Bike *Specter *Reckoner *Beam Cannon *Flame Tank *Stealth Tank *Avatar *Venom *Vertigo Scrin Units *Buzzers *Disintegrators *Shock Trooper *Mastermind *Seeker *Gun Walker *Devourer Tank *Corrupter *Annihilator Tripod *Stormrider *Planetary Assault Carrier *Devastator *Mothership Forgotten Units *Mutant Marauder *The Horde *Disc Thrower *Salvager *Mortar Team *Beastmaster *Commando *Light Jeep *War Camper *Harvester *Fissure Tank *Bulldozer *Slicer *Longhorn *Impact Drone *X-66 Mammoth Tank *Harpy *Banshee Campaign The story sets two years after Tacitus Regained. Kane and the Scrin wants revenge against GDI for defeating them in the past Tiberium Wars. GDI Campaign: A Call to Arms In the GDI Campaign the GDI faces both the Brotherhood and the Scrin invading their Blue Zones again and this time Boyle was resigned from duty as director. Granger and the other commanders are prepared to defeat both the Scrin and the Brotherhood and restore peace to the world again. During the war the Forgotten and the GDI made an alliance to put the brotherhood back into hidding and defeat the Scrin invasion force again and they won but at what cost? Some Blue zones are starting to become Yellow Zones again and some Yellow Zones started to become Red Zones due to the Brotherhood and the Scrin attacks. Nod Campaign: Attack of the Brotherhood In the Nod Campaign the Brotherhood wants to attack GDI again so they launched an attack against the Blue Zones again only this time they did stealth attacks and diverted the Scrins attention to GDI. After defeating an alliance between the GDI and the Forgotten the Brotherhood launches the World altering Missile to transform Earth into a sea of Tiberium and Kane rules the world with an Iron Fist. Forgotten Campaign: The last stand In the forgotten campaign the mutant military makes a stand against the Brotherhood attackers. The Mutants throw everything in their arsenal to defend themselves from being destroyed by the Brotherhood including old Mammoth Tanks and Harpy attack copters. The Campaign ends with GDI and the Forgotten made an alliance with each other to force the Brotherhood into hiding and eradicating the Scrin invasion force. Scrin Campaign: The Revenge of the Invaders In the Scrin Campaign the Scrin came back with an invasion force capable of making Earth fall by using the last remaining Threshold to teleport their forces to Earth. The Scrin once again help spread Tiberium all over the Blue Zones and attack Nod, GDI and Forgotten alike. The GDI and the Forgotten made an alliance with each other but the Scrin crushed them without effort. The Campaign ends with the Scrin eradicated mankind off the Earth. Category:Tiberium universe fanfic games